My Autumn Flower
by Samurairose
Summary: What if her story was never told. Well im here to bring it from the beginning to end. The Life of Ruka Akihana. First a proud thief of the Makai then the fifth member of the Spirit Dectectives? Find out more with Ruka Akihana's story "My Autumn Flower".
1. Chapter 1 through 3

**Ruka Akihana**

CHAPETER 1 – "A new beginning"

'Must keep moving,' she screamed inside her head. Her frail 5 year old body was growing weak. She couldn't remember how long she had been running for. All she knew was for her to get as far away from the village like her mother said. 'It's all gone,' she groaned to herself while tears stung her orange eyes and streamed down her cheeks. 'Mommy… Daddy… everyone,' she collapsed to the ground in exhaustion and curled up in a tight ball letting the darkness take over whimpering in sadness.

"_Mommy!" she cried clinging to her dying mother lying on their kitchen floor. "Run! Ruka get as far away from here as possible. Don't let the moon clan find you, you must live," her mother forced the remaining strength she had to warn her only child. Ruka cried harder into her mother's orange hair. Screams could be heard just outside. Then banging on their hut's front door. "Go now," her mother chocked while blood starting to come out of her mouth. Ruka did as her mother told her… she ran…_

"Mommy!" Ruka screamed from her nightmare. 'Must keep moving,' she convinced herself. She pushed herself up and brushed the dirt and ash from her sun clan wardrobe. Then sprinted forward to nowhere in particular. A few more hours passed and it was getting darker by the minute. She paused and felt her stomach as it grumbled, but she continued onward. She would eat berries on the way as her mother had taught her to do while traveling. What seemed to be an eternity of walking it was still dark outside, and her body was still so exhausted. A strong aroma filled her nostrils, she may not have meant it but her nose was leading her now. After about another 30 minutes of walking through the thick forest she started to see a dim light, fire, she thought. She crept up to the clearing where she spotted a small fire roaring in the middle. There was a small handmade rotisserie on top with some sort meat slowing spinning on it. She studied the clearing for any movement. Nothing could be seen so she cautiously walked to the delicious meat that taught her. She picked a piece off and sniffed it. 'Ohhh that smells good,' she drooled to herself. She bit into it and savored. Her eyes grew wide, it was amazing and then dug into the rest of the delicious meat. She was too distracted to notice the two figures behind her. She was grabbed by her long blonde hair and lifted into the air. "Well well well, look what we have here," said a young man's voice. She reached up and grabbed at the attacker's fingers trying to pry them from her scalp. She was turned around roughly. "Hmm looks like a sun demon," said the other figure from the shadows. "I'm not scared of you," she screamed at the two young men. She took the time to study them. They both looked about 16, young demons, maybe a little over hundred years old. The one holding her by her scalp was about 6 foot and had long black hair pulled into a pony tail and tucked under a torn hat. He was wearing black clothing and had to black wings sticking out of his back. She looked at the other man, he was a little taller, 6 ½ maybe. Long white hair, white clothes, along with piercing golden eyes and ears that stuck out the top of his head. "What should we do with this one Youko, she is much too young to prostitute out," the darker haired said towards his comrade. "No Koronue, sun demons are rare we might have a more useful means for this little one," Youko replied. Ruka took this as her opportunity and let the heat from the fire transfer to her legs like her dad showed her and kicked 'Koronue' as hard as she could in his jaw. She was dropped and quickly picked up a fighting stance. She didn't know much of martial arts but she learned carefully from her father who was the best warrior in the village. "Why you little bitch," Koroune shouted as he dived at her with his claws extended. She did a couple of flips backward to avoid him, she was small and flexible so that was her advantage against the now pissed off bat demon. He was fast and ripped the front of her shirt, she bent backwards as he went to swing at her face, kicking hard in his abdomen and pushing him back with her legs.

She was proud of herself, this was the first fight she had ever been excluding her father's training and she was so far winning. She went to run but couldn't move her legs, she look down and saw vines wrapping around up her legs and then her arms. She fell to one knee and glared at Yoko. "I'm disappointed Koroune I don't usually have to step in. Especially with a child. Tell me child what is your name," Yoko said with annoyance. "My mommy told me not to talk to strangers," Ruka barked back. "Where is your mother little sun demon," Yoko asked. Ruka eyes filled with tears, "She's dead. The moon killed killed everybody". "Stupid little brat probably deserved it," Koroune scoffed. "Now Koroune. Maybe we should keep this one. She is valuable now considering she is the last of her kind," Yoko said trying to convince his friend. "Fine you do whatever you want with the brat. But I swear next time she even looks at me wrong. I'm selling that little winch to the slave market," Koroune grumbled crossing his arms over his chest.

"Ru…"

"What was that little one?"

"My name is Ruka. Ruka Akihana."

CHAPTER 2 – Spring fiasco

A hundred years had gone by since Ruka joined Youko and his bandits. She was the only female that was treated with respect, others were just for pleasure. She had become a strong flexible fighter and a cunning thief. Her long hair now past her waist now, never seen out of a braid. She had grown into quite the young women, however still only appearing 13.

Ruka had just returned from another raid with Youko and Koroune. They were greeted by the other bandits as their great leaders. They went to their tent they shared. One of the largest in their camp, but also had enough rooms for each of them. Ruka went into her room and collapsed on her bed made from furs of different animals she had hunted over the years. She sniffed herself and decided it was time to wash up before dinner. She grabbed her special herbs that Youko had made for her and headed to the hot springs that was in the mountain close to their camp. She paused when she got to the edge and looked around sensing for any other demons. Once she figured it was safe she started to strip her clothes. Once completely naked she dipped her foot in the water to test the temperature, even though being a sun demon meant that heat didn't really affect her, she still thought it was a good habit to check. She got in slowly and relaxed in the nice hot water, letting herself go. A few minutes had gone but when she heard a rustling behind and whipped around only to come face to face with a pair of red eyes and a sword under her throat. "What are you doing in my spot girl," the demon sneered. He had spiky black hair with a white starburst in the middle. "Ahhh, Hiei the forbidden child. I've heard many stories about you," Ruka said with a smirk while turning herself completely around. "I wouldn't tempt me little girl. I can kill you at any moment if I wanted to," Hiei glared. "I bet you could, but I'll worn you now, I'm a tough one to kill," she replied while reaching beside him and grabbing her herbs and turning around so her back was to him and began to rub herself down. He hissed and grabbed her by her hair and dragged her out and onto the dirt till she was completely out of the water and pressed his sword against her throat once more. "Let me go Hiei," she said sternly. "Don't say my name like you know me girl," Hiei spat at her as he pinned her arms above her head. She struggled against his weight, but he was taller and heavier than her which made it harder. She did not like where this was going, she had to think of something and fast. She raised her body temperature up that would boil a normal person skin right off but it had no effect on Hiei. "Well you probably haven't heard enough stories about me to know that little trick won't work on me," Hiei smirked evilly. Ruka was scared; she was in a rock and a hard place, literally. "Let me go," she trashed around under him. "Now all bark and no bite," Hiei whispered into her ear that sent chills down her spine. She wanted to kill him. How dare he touch her that way? Where the fuck was Youko and Koroune when she needed them.

Suddenly Hiei was thrown off of her and into a rock. She looked up to see Koroune standing above her; he quickly threw her clothes at her and stood in front of her to keep her protected from the fire apparition, it took her less than a second to though on her garments. "Koroune am I glad to see you," she sighed in relief and peeked around Koroune to see Hiei mumbled colorful words before disappearing a blur. "No problem kiddo. I think he is gone for now," Koroune said calmly as he turned around to make sure Ruka was alright. Nothing but a few knick and scratches, but her eyes. They were growing wide and then rolled into the back of her head as she dropped to the ground screaming in agony. "Ruka what's wrong?," Koroune screamed. "My back it's on fire," she cried out as she felt her bones breaking and shifting in her back. "Oh shit, already you weren't supposed to hit puberty for another 50 years," Koroune screamed. "What the hell… are you… babbling about," Ruka screamed through the bursts of pain. "Hold still, your wings are growing out," he shouted as he face her on her stomach and held her hips down. "What," Ruka cried even louder. Koroune reached down to stroke her back and find exactly where they would grow out of, when he found it he sunk his claws into her back. Wincing at her cries and screams to make it stop. "Koroune what are you doing to Ruka," shouted Youko as he raced quickly to Ruka. Koroune quickly explained that when some demons go into puberty such as himself being a bat demon and Ruka being a sun demon, they grow their wings out, and it is a very painful process and this way the wings won't tear too much of the skin. Youko stared down at Ruka's bloody back to small blood stained feathered bumps stuck out of her back. "It will take a while to fully grow out, so let's get her back to camp," Koroune stated as he swooped Ruka's tiny and frail body into his arms trying to avoid touching her back. They quickly made it back to camp and the two male companions shot death glares at anyone who dared looked at Ruka in her weak state. They set Ruka down on her bed with her back up towards the ceiling. Yoko left for a moment then returned with a bowl full of herbs. Koroune cut off the remainder of her shirt as Yoko knelt beside her and gently rubbed the herb medicine on her growing wings. "That should relieve some of the pain," he stated as he finished with the ointment.

Long hours had passed and Ruka had been unconscious from the pain, and it was completely dark now. She started to stir and grumbled, "Ughhh what happened?" "You've become a full sun demon," Youko stated while taking a sip of wine from his cup. Ruka sat fully up and stretched wincing from the pain shooting down her back. When she open her eyes and looked up and saw two sliver tinted white wings stretching with her arms. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE THOSE," she screamed at the top of her lungs. Both men grabbed their ears from the blood curdling scream that came from their tiny companion. "Quite down Ruka those are your wings. You get them when you hit puberty," Youko calmly explained. Ruka stood up and tried to look at them but had some difficulty; she turned towards her friends, "How do they look?" Neither of them would look at her, she noticed they were also blushing. "What's wrong you guys," she asked. "Um…Ruka... Your," Koroune stammered. "Out with it," she demanded. "You're not wearing much of a shirt," Youko chuckled sipping again at his wine. She froze with her eyes wide and dare she look down. Yup, there they were staring at both her dear friends. Ruka shrilled and hid back under the covers.

CHAPTER 3 – Losing everything

Another hundred years had passed. Their reputation had leaded them to be the kings and queen of thieves. Ruka was now at her full mature physical state; however she still only appeared 18, but that was common among most demons. It was a late evening that they were planning one of their greatest raids in history. One of the kings of the demon world, 'Lord Yomi'. He was once a part of their thieves. However he had become power hungry and Youko was the one who had cause him his misfortunate accident and said they betrayed him and left to start his own band of thieves but ended up being one of the most powerful demons in the Makai; this was not going to be a simple task. This was too big of a plan to have too many people in on it, so it was just going to be Yoko, Koroune and Ruka. They left at dusk towards the kingdom that was not too far away from camp. When they finally were about to leave the huge castle it was late in the night and the moon was high in the sky. "It is not polite to sneak around someone's home without permission," said a cool deep voice from behind. They all skidded to a halt and whipped around in defensive stances. "Yomi what a pleasant surprise," Koroune said coolly. "Return my items and I will spare you," Yomi announced. "Fuck you Goat," Ruka shouted while drawing one of her fire arrows in her hand and launched it towards Yomi's head, he easily dodged it. 'Damnit he has gotten better since going blind,' Ruka cursed under her breathe. "Now now such harsh feelings towards me, my little Sunflower. You're not still upset about that little spat we had a few years back," Yomi said with a smirk on his face. "What part of I will never be your mate don't you understand you horny goat," Ruka screamed in rage. Foots steps could be heard running in their direction. "Let's go, they will easily out number us," Youko demanded while turning on his heels and sprinting for the exit. Koroune and Ruka followed suit before shooting one last glare at Yomi who was only standing there with an evil grin on his face.

They safely made it out the castle before heading out to the forest for safer cover. They had just made it to the bamboo forest when Koruna's pendent went flying behind. "Don't Koroune," Youko screamed after his friend. "I need it," Koroune shouted back. Ruka skidded to a halt to wait for her friend who reached down to retrieve his precious pendent necklace. "Ruka look out," Youko shouted. Ruka looked up in horror as hundreds of bamboo spears came falling toward her. "Ruka," Koroune shouted as he knocked her away. "No Koroune," she cried, but it was too late the bamboo spears started stabbing though different parts of him. Ruka quickly ran up to him with tears running down her cheeks. "Get out here," he shoved her back with what strength he had left. They could see the guards closing in on them. Youko gave a sincere look to his long life friend and scooped up a protesting Ruka and headed deep into the woods as the screams of the dying friend faded. "NO KOROUNE," Ruka screamed as she struggled against Youko firm grip on her. Youko carried Ruka all the way back to camp before setting her down. "How could you! We could have saved him," she screamed while pounding her small fists into his face, Youko just stood there taking every blow. Then caught one of her wrists and turned her around before pinning her against a tree, quickly vines wrap around her to keep her still. "Don't you think I wanted to save him? We would have been dead if we didn't run," Youko shouted at her. Ruka didn't want to believe it. She firmly closed her fiery orange eyes and let the tears overwhelm her. It was very rare that Ruka cried, so Youko knew that Koroune meant as much to her as he did to himself. The vines disappeared and Youko just scooped Ruka up again however much more gently and carried her back to their tent and cradled her in his arms till she finally fell asleep from the exhaustion.

Many days had passed since Koroune died. The camp was silent with tension, the other thieves started to doubt their leaders and soon many started to leave. "Ruka you need to eat something," Youko said as he sat down beside her bed and placed a plate filled with different meats and fruits beside her. Ruka rolled over and stretched her wings as she sat up, she picked at her food trying to force feed herself, but she just wasn't hungry lately. Youko was pleased that she was at least trying to feed herself and stood up to exit her room. He looked back at her before leaving, "I'll be at the springs if you need me." Ruka just silently nodded as she took a piece of meat and bit into it. Another hour had passed and Ruka had decided to be a little productive and vent some energy, and set forth to the camp's training ground. She conjured her sun powers and summoned a bow and arrow made of fire, her favorite. First she started to see how fast she could get her fire bow to form, then shooting targets and doing different flips and exercises. She had gotten quite acrobatic over the years, a great asset for her occupation. She paused when she heard people shouting and ran back to the camp to see what the commotion was. She saw the others huddling around a large figure on the ground. She pushed passed the crowd and saw Yoko laying on the ground bleed heavily. "Youko," Ruka screamed as she shoved others out of the way to get to him. Ruka rolled him over and cradled his head while tears stung her eyes. "NO! Not you too! I can't lose you too," she cried while hugging his head, she felt a cold hand press up against her cheek. "Don't cry little one. I'll see you again," he a trickling of blood rolled out of the corner of his mouth as his eyes started to droop struggling to stay open. She cried into him as she felt his hand fall limp to his side. "NOOOOO," She screamed she couldn't take it anymore; she had lost everything precious to her. Her body heat started to rise higher and higher, she heard screams around her but she didn't care she just cried into Youko dead body. She then felt her body shifting and looked up to see that everything around her was engulfed in flames. Everyone else had either died instantly or ran in fear. She felt nothing anymore, she laid Youko flat on his back and placed one of her hands to his forehead, engulfing him in flame and cremating his body. Once nothing was left she started to run, she had to get away from it all…

After what seem like hours of running she collapsed onto her knees in front of small creek, she stared at it with emotionless eyes. She crawled to the bank of the river wanting to wash her face from the ash and tears on her face. She froze when she saw her reflection in the water. Fiery Orange hair instead of her usually blonde, along with red eyes and markings on her face, also noticing her ears had gotten longer and her wings grew twice the size then what they usually were. 'What is happening to me,' Ruka wondered to herself before rinsing her face off with the cool water, closing her eyes she began to ponder. What should she do? Where will she go? Once she patted face down dry she took one last look at her reflection and noticed she went back to normal. She needed to find help. What was she? From what Koroune had told her of Sun Demon this wasn't normal. Her face fell to an even more saddened one then confused at the thought. Koroune… Youko… Mother and Father…

She couldn't stay there for too long. She was now the last ruler of the bandits and anyone would want the title of finishing them all off. She had to go to someone that would help her control her knew found powers. She stood up and looked off into the setting sun, missing it already. She knew what she had to do; all she needs to do was find a powerful teacher…

CHAPTER 4 – A Young psychic


	2. Chapter 4 through 7

Chapter 4 - A Young Psychic

It has been nearly another hundred years since losing her close friends she considered as brothers. She was almost 300 now. Many things had happened since she left the camp behind. She later joined a group of mercenaries shinobies. She grew to like most of them, however she felt it was time move on. Yes they made her stronger and a better fighter but now she still needed control over her other half. The being in her that could cause so much destruction if she ever got to angry. She had heard that their was a powerful psychic teacher in the Human world that may be of some assistant. She was willing to trying anything since she came close to killing her friend Jin. 'If Touya wasn't there...', she thought sadly as she packed her belongings. It was late at night and everyone else should be asleep. She hated to leave without goodbye but they would understand. She folded her Shinobi clock gentely and set it on her futon. She looked at herself in her full length mirror not really looking at herself but through herself remembering all that had happened over the years. She stared at her neck, there resting on her collar bone was Koroune's pendant. He had slipped it to her when he was dieing, she didn't notice till after her fight with Yoko when she found it in her pocket. She still wore the similar sun demon wardrobe. White selveless top that cut off at her mid section and matching white capris all thrimed in black. She enjoyed being barefoot the feel of the earth and sun on her feet felt wonderful. Her wings were retracted into her back. She didn't know she could do it until she met the shinobis. '...I'm stalling', she thought as she picked up her pack and headed out the door. She was quiet not to distrub anyone and made her long journey to the Human World.

It took a month to get to the human world and locate the powerful psychic. She was at the top of the long stair cause gazing at the temple in front of her. It had a very peaceful atmosphere and Ruka could sense the psychic approaching the front door. It slid open to reveal a beautiful young woman that look about 25 with long pink locks and huge brown eyes. Those eyes confirmed to Ruka that this is who she had been looking for. The psychic eyes said she was powerful and wouldn't put up with bullshit. "What do you want Demon," the human barked. Ruka bowed before addressing herself, "My name is Ruka Akihana. I am a Sun Demon in need of your assistance." "What would a demon want with a psychic like myself," she questioned taking a few step closer to sun warrior. "I have something inside I cannot control," She stated.

"Bullshit"

"Excuse me"

"You don't want to control it. Not that you can't. Quit your whining and fine one of your kind to help you."

"There is no one left like me."

The pyschic quirked an eyebrow. Ruka soon found herself staring at the ground before mumbling "I'm the last one." "Well I guess i can't let you run loose around the human world. But your training wont be easy. And for living here you will have to clean around the temple for me putting up with your ass." Ruka's orange eyes shine so bright when she heard the psychic speak then she switch to confusion before asking, "Master... what is your name?" The pink haired woman smiled and being called 'Master' before replying, "It's Genkai".

Chapter 5 - The Apprentance

The long years of training had paid off, Ruka could control her rage side and Ruka even came to the love the Human world though it was strange at first but then the culture, art and even the consept of humans grew on her. When she finished her training she asked her now good friend Genkai if she could stay. She giggled at Genkai's repeil "Your lucky you can cook." They were now sitting on the front porch enjoying their morning tea in silence when Ruka had to speak, "When is your Apprentance exam?"

"You know perfectly well its next week. What's wrong Kid?"

"You know I'm atleast 6 times older than you."

"Yes but you look like i could be your grandmother. Dont avoid the question."

"Well kinda worried about some stranger learning your technique."

"I took you in didn't I?"

"Yea but..."

"If I wanted you to learn the spirit wave you would have but i have my own reasons"

Ruka sat in silence as she heard Genkai sipping from her tea. Ruka knew Genkai was getting old, that was something she didn't like about humans. They were so frail no matter how powerful they might be.

The week passed on and it was the day of the exam. Genkai and Ruka waited inside the temple grounds as they could feel the presence of alot of people waiting just outside. "It's time," Genkai stated to no one. The doors open and she walked out speaking again, "My what a crowd." Ruka thought it would be better if she waited till after the screening process to reveal herself to the canidates.

After the gaming screening Ruka knew to be waiting by the Dark forest to save those weak ones that didn't make it through. After about an hour she had found the fallen ones and returned them to the front gates. She flew back to Genkai and retracted her wings before hearing "Thanks Ruka I would have forgotten about the straglars". Just then a tall orange haired boy ran up whining "Aww I thought I'd be the first one." Two other humans followed "Who is she Master Genkai?" Kuwabara stared at the blonde hair beauty, 'wow she is really pretty' he thought with a goofy grin plastered to his face. "She is just an old friend, don't worry she is not part of this test. Don't want yall dieing on me," Genkai smirked.

The 2 hours had passed and there were only 7 left. "Times up," Genkai said while closing her pocket watch. "Wait for me," a voice shouted from the wood line. "Urameshi!" Kawabara shouted. The boy with slicked black hair ran up muttering something about straight ways and that weak bat demon in the forest but that was not what made Ruka's ears perk up and her eyes narrow. This Yusuke boy said something about 'Hiei being faster'. 'What does this boy have to do with that scum? This boys appears human after all,' Ruka pondered. Ruka came back to her senses when the boy was laughing then he shot a cold look straight at her and said ''What's your problem.'' "Nothing you just reminded me of something that is of nothing important right now," Ruka replied. "Are you Rando?," Yusuke said while sizing her up. "Rando? No my name is Ruka," she glared back. "Your a demon," Yusuke stated. The others gasped and Genkai just was astonished by Yusuke at every moment. "Urameshi that is no way to talk to a lady," Kuwabara yelled while grabbing Yusuke by the collar. "Don't worry. He is correct but i must admit i mean you no harm. I am only here to observe my friend's successior," Ruka calmly replied. "Ohhhh ok," Yusuke said with a big grin and laughed. Kuwabara shook him again while yelling, "This is no time to laugh you went over the time limit." Genkai decided to make an exception for Yusuke. 'I believe Genkai may have a favorite', Ruka thought while studing her old friend and then back to the two boys argueing.

When they got back to the temple Genkai explain the tournament rules in her own way while Ruka just stood beside her and studing the remaning 8 fighters. When they were inside Ruka created fire into her middle and pointer fingers and let a oil lamp while Genkai lit her cigarette and explained the rules for the dark fighting.

The first match was over and soon the Yusuke boy said something and him and Kuwabara ran outside. Ruka followed and saw them talking to some blue hair hyper girl. She caught their conversation. "Spirit detective huh?," Ruka stated walking towards them. "Demons like her," Yusuke said pointing to Ruka. Kuwabara gawked at Ruka. "Dont worry she is a good demon," Botan squealed jumping off her oar and introduced herself to Ruka. After a few minutes Genkai told them to get inside, before her and Ruka followed in she said "Koenma's Boy Huh? I didn't know we were attracting celeberties." Ruka nodded in agreement and walked in.

Chapter 6 - Saint Beasts

The tournament and ended and the six months of training Yusuke with Genkai was a headache. Though she had to admit Genkai did keep it fun though she had the feeling she was holding back. When Yusuke had left the fiery girl had return a little while later. Ruka smiled at Botan and greeted her. "Ruka I would love to stay and chat but something has come up and I'm afraid Yusuke is going to need all the help he can get. Please come with me to meet Koenma," Botan begged. It must be important if the Spirit Prince requested her. When they got to his office he was talking to two young men infront of him. Ruka froze in her steps, it was Hiei and a boy she had never seen before. Hiei turned and looked at her before an smirk came on his face, "It's like a reunion." Ruka couldn't see straight and soon fire engulfed her fists and she struck out at the fire demon hitting him square in the jaw. "Why you little," Hiei spat while reaching for his sword. But before they could continue their fight vines restricted their movements. Ruka eyes widen with shock as she looked at the red haired boy beside her. "Ruka you have to calm down and listen," he spoke. She couldn't believe it, sure the voice was alittle different but his eyes said everything and she could only whisper "Yoko." The viens dissappeared and she wrapped her arms around him as if it wasn't true, that he wasn't there. "I told we would meet again," he smiled softly. "What happened to you," she asked noticing he smelt like a human but could defenatly feel is demon energy. Kurama explained his human life and all that had happened to him and how Hiei and him were here to help. Ruka shot daggers at Hiei 'how could he trust him?' Koenma cleared his thoat to gain their attention before he spoke, "Now that I have your attention I need you three to assist Yusuke and Kuwabara on an important mission that may cause destruction of the Human world...It involves the Saint Beasts"

They arrived in the demon world in time to scare off the low life demons over manning the spirit detectives. "I thought you would have done better since your training," Ruka smilied down at them while the Kurama and Hiei made their own introductions before they all jumped down to them. Soon after some small talk Hiei babbled about challeged Yusuke for revenge. "You let yourself get beat by him." Ruka scoffed. "Be quiet woman," Hiei hissed before they headed to the castle.

They walked through the gate when a bat like thing with a large eye conforted them about the gate of betrayel. The bat flew away and pulled a level that started making the ceiling coming flying down at them. They caught it just in time before it crushed them. The bat explained about how only one would be able to excape. Yusuke came up with the ideal that Hiei should go since he is the fastest. Ruka growled and bared her fangs at the idea of trusting him. When Hiei left in a blur the wall starting to get really heavy. Hiei hesitated while the bat thing taunted him. "I knew you didn't change," Ruka roared. Soon Hiei slashed the bat and huge bolder fell on where Hiei stood, they rushed and saw Hiei standing on top of it telling the bat to warn the Saint Beasts.

'Maybe I was wrong about you Hiei, it has been 200 years...' Ruka thought to herself.

They walked inside for a long time before they came to a ginormous wooden door. When they went inside there was a tall demon stood in front of them, he looked like a Minotor. "My name is Minos, Guardian of the Saint Beasts and no one shall enter," the loud bull man roared. Ruka siezed him up before stepping forward "Leave him to me guys." "Feh, I hope you've gotten stronger since the first time we met," Hiei scoffed. Ruka growled as she took fighting stance in front of her oppenent. He glared before speaking, "You men let your woman fight first. How insulting." Ruka analzed him, he was tall nearly 12 feet tall compared to her 4 foot 5. She concentrated and let her wings expand to the full lengths from her back. "What the hell are those," Kuwabara shouted from behind. "There wings dumbass," Yusuke grumbled at his friends stupidity. Ruka charged at her oppenent with fire engulfing her clentched fists and landed a couple of punches before she had to fly back dodging one of his horns. He was fast and she had to keep dodging before could unleash her next attack. Soon she found an opening dodging behind his head. She held her left arm straight out in front of her and made the gesture as if she was holding a bow and arrow. A arrow made out of fire appeared in her hand and she shot and hit the floor in front of them. "How could you miss," Kuwabara yelled while Ruka walked to wards them grinning. The bull man fumed that she was walking away as though she won. "I didn't," she smirked as she could see the minotor eyes roll back in his head and he fell to the ground dead. "Your human eyes are to slow keep up," Hiei scoffed while Kuwabara glared daggers at him. "Let's go shall we," Kurama suggested before Kuwabara made a fool of himself.

Kurama had surprised Ruka, he was still clever as ever. Kuwabara did too though he had some trouble. But when it came for Hiei's turn to fight she was astonished with how he was. When he wanted to challenge Seiryu for what he did to Byakko, she was somehow proud of his code. 'I was wrong about you Hiei,' she admitted. And Yusuke's fight, she was lost for words. She had been there for most of his training but wasn't allowed to part take in most of it. They all surprised her in thier own ways...

Chapter 7 - The Dark Tournament challenge

A few months had passed and the Toguro Brothers had told the gang that they were being forced to join the Dark Tournament. They need 6 fighters for each team so they left yusuke in charge of that. Soon the different partners were chosen for training, Kurama and Ruka, Hiei and Kuwabara and Yusuke with Genkai. After a week worth of training Kurama decided that Hiei was going too soft on Kuwabara and said they should switch. Ruka was angry with this dissicion but decided that trading blows with Hiei would be more eventful.

A month had passed of training between the firey duo. They were starting to respect one another. It was late at night when they decided to rest. Hiei had caught dinner while Ruka prepared it. Once again they were eating in silence. Not really knowing each other outside of a warrior state. "Hiei?...", Ruka asked setting down her food and turning towards him. He turned to her. "There is something bothering me about when we first met," she asked slowly. Hiei froze, he knew well enough what she was going to ask. "Would have gone threw with it," she paused waiting for his answer. "Yes," he said reading her face though it didn't change and he continued, "That was the old me though. I believe you know more than anyone now that I wouldn't do a viel thing like that now." She was satisfied to get that off her chest and continued with her meal. Hiei turned and continued his as well before change thoughts enter his head, 'She and Kurama are the that know me. She too has grown over the years. I'm surprise she is still a virgin. Why has she holded out on a mate for so long? I bet she would be as great as a lover as a warrior.' Hiei stood up fast at that thought, 'What the hell am I thinking'. Ruka looked at him with her big orange eyes and mumbling though a mouth full of food, "What's wrong?" "Hn, I'm going to bed," Hiei scowled then disappeared in a blur. Ruka shrugged it off and decided to take a quick bath before sleeping.

Another month had passed and it was finally time to meet up at the docks for the dark tournament. They waited for Yusuke and their sixth member. When they arrived Ruka knew from the start who their sixth member and her reason for hiding her idenenty behind those rags...


End file.
